eredan_arenafandomcom-20200213-history
Unlocking Heroes
To play other heroes or evolve current heroes, you'll need to unlock it first. Unlocking heroes can be done from playing matches or buying card packs from the store. There are huge variety of heroes in Eredan Arena which could accommodate different kinds of play style Match rewards After each match, be it a win or lose, you'll get to choose 1 of 6 reward chests. This reward won't show up if you play with 0 keys. Keys are like energy that enables you to play matches. Without keys, you can still play, but you won't get any rewards (only EXP). Basically, The content of 6 chests are as follow: * 2 of the chests contain Crystals with different amount * 1 of the chests contains Standard Pack that can be bought from Store. For early players, this is very useful for getting new heroes or evolving existing one. * 2 of the chests contain heroes which you've already got. This chest is useful for evolving currently owned heroes * last chest contains a hero you don't currently possess. This chest is useful for unlocking new heroes. As more heroes you unlock, it will eventually be replaced with heroes you've already got when no more heroes can be unlocked You'll have to choose 1 chest out of 6 that contains random reward from those above. In several circumstances, 1 of the chests may contain other packs that can be found from store such as blue pack and gold pack. Explanation of card packs can be found on the next section. Card Packs Card packs contain 1 random Hero. These can be bought in the store under 'Get New Heroes' button. All normal packs, except for Ex Pack, are also available as cumulative prizes through Survival Mode wins. The packs are as follows: - Standard Pack (700 crystals) This pack contains 1 random hero that you've already owned or 1 random Level 1 hero that you have unlocked but not obtained. Any new heroes obtained from this pack are chosen among the heroes with grey icons in the hero selection window. This is the only normal pack that can be bought with Crystals and will always appear as a possible loot chest prize after battles, though is also rarely replaced by either the Extra or Ultimate pack. This is a prize for 6 wins in Survival mode. On a basic note, this will only give unlocked heroes from the non-premium guilds (Zil Warriors, Kotobas, Noz'Dingard Envoys, Pirates, Avalonians). However, it will also give you cards from the other guilds if and only if you already have a copy of them and have them unlocked in their respective unlock trees. - - - - - Ex Pack (499 fee'z) This pack contains 1 random Level 3 Ex Hero which you have not owned yet. It is the only way to obtain past Ex Heros from before your registration. Information on Ex Heroes can be found here This pack can only be bought from the shop, or be won as a prize for placing within the Master League (ie being one of the Top 100 League players). - - - - - Ultimate Pack (199 fee'z) This pack contains 1 random Level 3 hero which you have not owned yet and that you have already unlocked from all the Guilds. This is a prize for 15 and 24 wins in Survival mode. - - - - - - Extra Pack (99 fee'z) This pack contains 1 random Level 1 or 2 hero that you've already owned or that you only have unlocked. The difference with Standard pack, is that this pack can also give you heroes from the premium guilds (Sap Hearts, Nehantists, Mercenaries, Desert Nomads, Runic Legion, Winter Tribes) like the Ultimate pack. This is a prize for 9, 18, 21, and 27 wins in Survival mode. - - - - - - - Booster Pack (fee'z or crystals) Booster Packs appear every week to celebrate the release of a new card. The duration of these packs depend on the type of card released or the type of event in progress. As of the past couple of months, there have also been special Guild Booster Packs that were released after game balancing patches that improved certain cards in that month's featured guild. Click here for more information about the weekly event Trophies Trophies are used to unlock heroes (like the Avalonians or Winter Tribes) or myth heroes. Trophies can be obtained from: * Hero myth requirements. Each hero has 3 trophies that can be obtained by clearing the requirements given. Every time a fight ends, each hero in your deck is checked if there's any trophy requirements fulfilled. See the Mythical section of Evolving Heroes here * Leveling. Each level up gives you full key refill, 1000 crystals, and 1 trophy Starter Heroes New players are automatically thrown into a quick tutorial match for a first-hand look at the battle system of the game. For this battle, players are immediately given 5 random starter heroes to start their collection, all of which are also the first cards in their respective unlock trees. The player's 5 starter heroes are chosen from this pool of cards: * Kotobas ** Toran the Regent (a very good standalone hero with escalating damage) ** Asajiro the Vagabond (early standalone counter to Marauders) ** Chidori (early Backstabber and Strength-user with shaky consistency) ** Furagu (good early support with high Shields) * Noz'Dingard Envoys ** Master-Mage Marzhin (very easy rolls and damage consistency) ** Absalon (early standalone counter to Guemelites) ** Archmage Anryena (multi-hitter with easy rolls, rage potential, and good Guemelite support) ** Ylliana (very high Dodge defenses but with extremely hard rolls) * Zil Warriors ** Abyssien the Devourer (early standalone counter to Warriors) ** Brutus (early standalone counter to multi-hitters with his Berserk-Rage combo) ** Salem (high crippling power especially versus Humans) ** BloodSword (great support for all Marauders) * Pirates ** The Ugly Corc (standalone and supporting power through constant Shields) ** Jon the Filibuster (Powder-using Mage killer) ** Ica-Rusty (early global Strength buffer) Hero Tree When you've reached lv 3 on a certain card or obtained enough trophies, another card (within the same guild) will be unlocked and you'd be able to get it as a loot chest reward or from any of the non-EX card packs. The system follows a tree structure. For example, to unlock Chestnut, you'll need a lvl 3 Aleshane, which also needs Melissandre at lv 3, and so on. Keep in mind that Ex heroes are only available in EX packs. Cards released in Preview or newly released within a guild patch will be shown under their specific sections within their guilds until they are effectively placed within the trees at a future date. As of Wednesday, October 21, 2015, a new User Interface feature called Lineage has been added to each card that also displays the information here. The hero trees, divided by Guilds, are shown below. - Sap Hearts (F'eez) * Melissandre -> ** Aleshane -> Chestnut -> Belladone -> Arakna -> Dandy -> Saronor ** (50 Trophies) Loremie * The Hailwalker -> Kei'Zan -> Kyr'ieden -> Cervus * Spiritspeaker -> Dionaea -> Pilferess -> Wreckwood * The Sachem -> Rargnor -> Rockspeaker -> Apagori -> The Burrower - Kotobas * Toran the Regent -> ** Hime -> Jian Qiao -> Li Lan ** Yu Ling -> Nashi -> Ban Kuan -> Ryouken * Asajiro the Vagabond -> Master Ma -> Tsuro -> Oogoe Kage * Chidori -> Hisomu -> Gan'So -> Dakeza -> Kuro Kage * Furagu -> ** Gakyusha ** (50 Trophies) Odaiko - Nehantists (F'eez) * Dimizar -> Zejabel -> Almaria -> Ishaia of the Dead -> Skeletik * Azaram -> ** Chalice -> Gnarl -> The Shadow ** (50 Trophies) Calypse * Carkasse -> Utkin the Spawn -> Amidaraxar -> Scourge of Souls -> Thanatissia -> The Receptacle * Soul Chewer -> Ripper -> Grief -> Pain -> Sethan Arai -> Ash - Noz'Dingard Envoys * Master-Mage Marzhin -> Blanche of Arcania -> Vaerzar -> Master-Mage Pilkim * Absalon -> Arkalon -> Bomzar -> Dragast -> Breor of Gwad -> Mahawk * Archmage Anryena -> Marlok the Repentant -> Kounok -> The Pythia -> Tel-Menk -> Prophet Kounok * Ylliana -> ** Moira -> Anazra -> Angelica ** (50 Trophies) Octavia - Zil Warriors * Abyssien the Devourer -> ** Wild -> Fenrath -> Ashuu'lu -> The Rabid Telendar ** (50 Trophies) Mallascaria * Brutus -> The Spooker -> Arckam -> Nard -> Skygatt -> Bazinga * Salem -> Archmage Artrezil -> The Psychurgist -> Aberration -> Iron Mask * BloodSword -> The Liberated Telendar -> Zereshin -> Bigrage -> Wakywak -> Faceless - Desert Nomads (F'eez) * 25 trofeos ->jiklk ** Djamena -> *** Sakina -> Orzine -> Netjhim -> Ahlem -> Nebsen *** Hakim -> Ankhou -> Kebek -> Vizir Mahamoud -> Prince Metchaf *** Neythiri -> Inatka -> Mouktar -> Kahlel *** Amhid -> Djeser -> Lodir *** Hiba'mu - Pirates * The Ugly Corc -> ** Mylad -> Lightning-Beak -> Ardranis -> Bragan -> The Marquis ** (50 Trophies) MC Elektro * Jon the Filibuster -> ** Armada -> Captain Al Killicrew -> Captain Olaho -> Malderez -> Poukos -> Syd Ironhand ** Gemineye -> Hook -> Raveneau -> Mathurin -> Briscar -> Souchi * Ica-Rusty -> S.A.R.A.H -> Klementine -> Meister Galene -> Nut -> Admiral Al Kilicrew - Mercenaries (F'eez) StoneEater is currently on its own and does not unlock any other hero. * StoneEater * 100 Trophies -> ** Doyen Verace -> *** Shana -> The Phoenix *** Cornan -> Lord Xeneelk *** Scarlet -> Noth *** Farookh *** Toran the Godless - Avalonians Avalonian heroes only need trophies to unlock each one of them. * 20 -> Enguerrand * 30 -> Johan of Avalonia * 40 -> Ysild * 50 -> Thunder King * 60 -> Great Duke * 70 -> Myria of Avalonia * 80 -> Saethwir * 90 -> Queen Aelide * 100 -> Aez, King of Avalonia * 110 -> Sevylath * 120 -> Knight Oscar * 130 -> Deirf Geis * 140 -> Konis * 150 -> Announ Tho * 160 -> Merlin of Avalonia * 170 -> Psalm, the Poet - Runic Legion (F'eez) * 50 Trophies -> ** Lania of Thyrs -> *** Loquitus -> Privus -> Pyromaque -> Dalus *** Agillian -> Lord Eilos -> Warrior Myrina -> Tristam *** Sapient -> Sanquinam -> Astria *** Okulus -> Valerius *** Apophe - [[Winter Tribes|'Winter Tribes']]' (F'eez)' The Winter Tribe unlock tree requires both a trophy count and the preceding hero in order to unlock the next. * 55 -> Ayir 65 -> Ursyd 75 -> Kokrem 85 -> Yulven 95 -> King Hrimnir 105 -> Lady Yilith 115 -> Laelyse 125 -> Crystocat 135 -> Lady Beenle